


Good Morning

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Season 6B, incredible sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first night together, Jamie is most put out to wake up alone. In which Jamie is melodramatic, the Doctor is restless, and there's a lot of kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

After the week he’d had, the relief of waking up safe in the TARDIS was indescribable. For long minutes he lay without opening his eyes, drinking in the gentle background hum of the ship’s engines, wallowing in sleepy contentment. With a sigh, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

The bed was empty. He blinked away the fuzziness of sleep, a plunging feeling in his chest. The blankets weren’t even warm. 

He flopped onto his back and stared at the blank white ceiling. He couldn’t keep himself from assuming the worst. He didn’t know why he’d expected anything else. That was almost the worst part. He was kicking himself for being surprised. He’d known all along, at the back of his mind, that it was too good to be true.

They’d nigh-crawled back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor had wrapped his arms around Jamie almost the moment the doors were closed, hugging him so fiercely that for a moment he was stunned into silence. “Oh, that was too close,” the Doctor’d said. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“Och, I’m fine,” Jamie’d said. “You great lassie.” The words had felt hollow. They could only have been apart a few days, but it’d felt like a lifetime. He hugged back, tears prickling his eyes.

He’d drawn back from the embrace, and their faces had been a scant inch apart, and he could feel the Doctor’s breath on his lips – and after that everything had been so frantic, but so – so _easy_. It had seemed like the most natural thing in the world, natural as breathing, natural as sleeping. The Doctor had been lying beside him when he fell asleep. He must have gone away in the night.

He knew the trick, though he’d never tried it himself. Sneak away while they’re sleeping, leave them to wake up alone – it was what you did when you didn’t really care, or else regretted it. Jamie couldn’t say he blamed him. He was beginning to feel it himself, a nasty curl of regret in his chest, a sick suspicion that they’d gone and ruined everything.

Jamie swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling the blankets over his lap to cover himself up. His clothes were heaped on the floor, right where he’d left them. After some thought, he kicked them aside and went to the cupboard for something new to wear.

Well, the Doctor couldn’t exactly avoid him forever. The TARDIS was only so big. It only took Jamie a few minutes to track him down, which made him wonder if maybe the Doctor wasn’t avoiding him after all. He was in the power room, busily taking apart one of the banks of flashing lights and knobs that lined the wall. Cables and wires and shiny things were scattered across the floor. He’d dragged in a chair and piled it high with flat circuits. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even notice Jamie come in till he cleared his throat.

The Doctor shot him a bright look. “You’re up at last, are you?” he said. “Sleepy head.”

“Aye. I’m up,” said Jamie. He rested his hands on the back of the chair.

“Did you sleep well?” Jamie grunted. The Doctor looked at him properly. “Is everything alright? You seem troubled.”

“Everythin’s fine.” Jamie indicated the mess on the floor. “What’s that you’re doing?”

“This?” said the Doctor, flapping his hand vaguely at the floor. “Oh, this is the internal stasis redux generator.” He took up a black tool that flashed at the end and began to use it to take apart the circuit he was holding. “The whole thing needs stripping down – it’s those blasted Time Lords, you see.”

“It is?” Jamie tried to sound casual. If the Doctor wanted to pretend like nothing had happened, well, he could play that game too.

“Yes, and their dratted _repairs_.” The circuit came apart with a click. The Doctor tossed the component parts onto his haphazard pile and fiddled with his flashing gadget as he spoke. “I’m sure their way _is_ tidier, but what they don’t seem to understand is that I had it the way I liked it.”

“Oh, aye?” said Jamie.

The Doctor was toying with his hands as if silently counting something off on his fingers. “Oh, yes,” he said, patting himself down like he was looking for something. “I was going to –” He dropped his gadget into a pocket. Without another word, he tugged Jamie towards him by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

The Doctor kissed him quickly, then kissed him again, a little longer, soft and gentle, but insistent. Something inside Jamie that had been wound tight unclenched, and relief like he’d never felt before flooded him. He was so caught up in his relief that he almost didn’t notice the Doctor’s quiet, happy sigh as he pulled back.

He opened his eyes. “Good morning, Jamie,” said the Doctor.

“Good morning yourself.” Jamie could feel a silly grin spreading across his face.

“Last night was perfectly lovely,” said the Doctor, his hands still fisted in Jamie’s shirt. “Thank-you.”

“Aye,” said Jamie. He couldn’t think of a thing else to say.

“Mmm.” The Doctor dipped his head forward and kissed the tip of Jamie’s nose. 

Jamie jerked back, wrinkling his nose. “What’d you do that for?”

“I couldn’t help it,” said the Doctor, laughing to himself. “Oh – come here.” He cupped Jamie’s face in his hands and kissed him again, pulling gently at his lips, making Jamie’s stomach turn a somersault. He clutched at the Doctor, his hands ranging. “Hmm,” said the Doctor as he drew back. His hands slipped to Jamie’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Well. Now that you’re up, I couldn’t trouble you for some tea, could I?”

Jamie stared at him. Then, naturally as breathing, he slipped back into their usual way. “Oh aye, so that’s the idea, is it? Butter me up and then have me fetch your breakfast?”

“You can get some for yourself, too,” said the Doctor. “There’s a good chap.”

Jamie thought about it. “If I get you tea, will you kiss me again?”

“Hm,” said the Doctor. “I shall kiss you now, and kiss you again when you get back. How about that?” Without waiting for an answer, he pressed a hand to the back of Jamie’s neck, pulling him in to kiss, his lips parting, his tongue slipping just into Jamie’s mouth. “Mmm. Deal?”

“Deal.” Jamie’s hands slid up and down the Doctor’s chest one last time, still grinning like an idiot. “I won’t be long.”

When he came back with their tea, the Doctor was already hard at work again, cables draped over his shoulders. “Thank-you,” he said, taking the mug with nary a glance at Jamie.

Jamie stood at his elbow, waiting a moment. “Hey.” He nudged the Doctor. “We had a deal.”

“Hmm?” the Doctor looked at him, mid-sip. “Oh, yes! I –”

Jamie rolled his eyes, grabbed the Doctor by his collar, and kissed him soundly, putting some passion into it this time, trying to get him away from his work.Their tongues brushed together, and the Doctor made a soft noise into his mouth.

He drew back. “I do need to get this finished, you know,” he said. “Once I’ve got this mess sorted out, I’ll take us somewhere nice.” Jamie snorted. “I shall! With any luck we’ll have at least a few days before you-know-who bothers us again.”

“Aye, well, I’ll believe that when I see it,” said Jamie.

“I shall take you somewhere nice,” the Doctor sipped his tea, “and then I’m going to take off all your clothes and kiss every inch of you.”

Jamie swallowed, momentarily struck dumb. The Doctor’d said it so casually, like it wasn’t enough to make him shiver. “Oh, aye?”

“That’s a promise,” the Doctor went on. “And I do mean _every_ inch.” He pressed a quick kiss to Jamie’s temple, ruffled his hair. “As soon as I’m finished here.”

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, shifting the pile of circuits of the chair. “I’ll wait.”


End file.
